


A Night With Moominmilf

by bignastyshrek



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: F/M, Moomins (Mumintroll | Moomins), Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bignastyshrek/pseuds/bignastyshrek
Summary: A one shot I wrote about the reader having sex with Moominmamma. This is my very first M rated fanfiction, please comment below how I did. Moominmamma sees you unconscious in the forest, and she takes you into her house. Very soon, however, you discover that she has some special desires. Rated Explicit for sex.





	A Night With Moominmilf

You have just arrived in Moominvalley, and decide to begin your trip with a nice stroll through the forest. The air is crisp and there's not a cloud in the sky. However, as you continue down your path, you notice you're getting quite hungry. You open up your bag, but it looks like you've consumed the last of your rations. You look up at the trees towering above you, and lo and behold, their branches are laden with some delicious-looking apples! You set your bag by the trunk and begin scaling the branches, climbing up the tree. You're almost at the top, ready to grab some of the juicy apples, when suddenly…

CRACK!

A branch you were holding onto breaks, forcing you to scramble for another branch to grab. However, there are none nearby, and you fall down the tree, blacking out when you hit the ground.

Some time passes, and you awaken in a very comfortable bed. Your eyelids flutter as you examine the room, but in the corner, you can see a large white creature with a tail and a red and white apron.

"Oh, you're finally awake. Are you okay? I saw you unconscious in the forest and just couldn't leave you there. You're in my house right now." She says in a sweet, motherly tone of voice.

"Well… thank you for bringing me here, but I really must be going." You say as you try to get out of the bed. Unfortunately for you, you're very sore, so it hurts to make large movements. "Ouch!"

"Oh, you poor thing!" The creature says, taking pity on you. "You stay right there, young man. I'll cook us some food. That'll fix you right up." You nod, as you are still pretty hungry.

The creature leaves the room and comes back minutes later with some tea and pancakes. "So sorry about the wait, dear. I couldn't just leave you here to starve." She puts a plate of pancakes, fork, and knife in front of you, and you start eating.

"Who are you?" You ask, in between bites.

"Oh, I'm Moominmamma." She responds, taking a sip of her tea.

"Does anyone else live here?"

"Oh, yes, actually. There's my husband, Moominpappa, but he's gone on a trip to publish his memoirs. We have a son, too, Moomintroll, but he's gone off with his friend Snufkin on a camping trip." She sighs. "It's just me here, and it does get a little lonely. Occasionally Sniff, Little My, or Mr. Hemulen would stop by, but I wish I had more company."

"Well, I was just taking a camping trip here in Moominvalley. I was going to pitch a tent, but if you'd be so kind to let me stay here for a few nights, I'd be very grateful." You say nervously.

"Oh, I would love to have a guest stay at our house!" She responds, quite happily. "Oh, deary me. Please pardon the mess, I wasn't expecting company."

"It's fine, really." You insist, smiling a bit. "How about we take a walk together? I am feeling better already."

"If you say so, dear." She smiles again and hands you your bag. "Also, I saw this near the trees where I found you. I think it's yours."

"My bag!" You smile and take it from her. "Thank you, Moominmamma."

She blushes and giggles. "Oh, you sweet little thing!" Shortly after, you both begin preparing for your walk. Moominmamma makes sure you both have plenty to eat, and then you both walk together, seeing the wonders of Moominvalley. She takes you through forests, by the beach, and eventually you find yourself with her on a plain. The sky is getting darker, and you and her sit down together and look up at the stars. It's quite a beautiful starry night, and your mind is perfectly clear.

"Umm… pardon me?" Moominmamma speaks to you, interrupting your thoughts.

"Yes? What is it, Moominmamma?" You turn your head and look at her.

"Well, it's just… you're such a sweet boy, you know that?"

"Gosh. Umm… thanks." You smile and blush lightly.

"Actually, there's something I've been wanting to ask you. I've been thinking about it since I found you by the tree." She continues.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Well… Moominpappa isn't really one for intimacy these days. It's just been so long since I've had good sex with anybody. I could ask Snufkin, but I'm worried of what he'd think."

"Okay…" You blush even more, wondering why she is telling you this.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… would you be okay spending the night with me?" You blush very deeply.

"Are you sure? What if your husband finds out? Or your son? Or any of your friends?"

"Oh, don't be concerned with that. If anything happens, I'll take the blame for it. But please, would you mind sleeping with me?" You see the intent look on her face, knowing this would mean a lot to her.

"Well, if you're so sure…" You say, seeing her smile happily.

"Oh, thank you so much, sweetie!" She hugs you in her strong arms, planting a loving kiss on your cheek. You smile and hug her in return, moving your hands down to her butt. "Let's wait until we're back home before we get too intimate." She winks at you. You agree, and the two of you walk back to her house, hand in hand.

Sooner or later, you arrive at the house, and the two of you walk to Moominmamma's bedroom. She takes her apron off and hangs it up near the door, then goes to lie down on the bed seductively. She makes a "come here" motion with her hand, and you quickly begin taking your clothes off and leaving them at the door, then you get on the bed as well.

"I've been dying to see what this little boy can do." She lies down on top of you, her face inches from yours, and plants a sweet kiss on your lips. You kiss back, and you and Moominmamma start making out. You caress her face and ears as you make out, and soon she is touching her tongue to yours, causing you to moan. Taking the hint, you start using your tongue in the kissing as well. Continuing to caress her, you move your hands down to her butt and squeeze gently. She lets out a moan, and abruptly, she pulls her lips away from yours, leaving a stream of saliva between your lips. She smirks, noticing that she's got you turned on, and slurps the saliva.

"Hmm, you've impressed me." She says, caressing your face with her hand. "But now it's time for some real fun." She gets off of you, lays her head on your chest, and begins stroking your cock, looking up at your face.

"Hmmhmmhmm, I was expecting a bit more length." She begins to tease you, causing you to blush. Shortly after, she giggles and continues stroking your cock, now starting to pump it. In order to give you a proper handjob, she scoots her body on top of yours to where she is laying on your chest in a 69 position. Not wanting to give up, she continues jacking you off. She licks your cock seductively, causing you to shiver, before she wraps her sweet lips around it. You begin to moan, but also notice her sweet pussy is mere inches from your face. Trying to please her, you begin to lick it.

"Mmm…" Moominmamma begins to moan as well, adding vibrations to the sensation. It drives you crazy, and you continue to lick her pussy. As you both continue, you can feel your climax approaching. You start panting, trying to hold it in, not wanting to ejaculate prematurely.

"Moominmamma… I'm gonna cum!" You warn. She now is sucking even harder, showing no mercy on your cock. Seconds later, you release your load in her mouth. She swallows a large amount of your seed, but some drools out of her mouth and onto your cock. She looks back at you seductively, and you can make out a smile on her face. She gets out of the bed and takes a handkerchief, wiping her face and handing it to you so you can wipe your cock.

"You've done very well tonight, sweetie. Are you ready for another round?" She asks, looking into your eyes.

"Absolutely, Moominmamma." You smile. "This is the best night I've ever had."

"Well, we definitely can't stop now." She giggles and gets back on the bed, spreading her legs. You easily know what to do, and get close to her and begin humping her from the front. She moans with each hump, her face blushing in such a way that you can easily tell she's enjoying it.

"Haah…" You pant, trying as hard as you can to please her with your cock. Her pussy is warm and tight around your cock, just begging for more. You shove your cock in deeper, and she moans louder. After some time, she cums, her fluid covering your cock. You feel yourself about to cum as well.

"I'm about to cum again!" You shout. "Where do you want it?"

"My face…" She says weakly, and you pull your cock out of her vagina. She jacks you off, and within seconds, you bust a nut on her face. Both you and her are breathing heavily, and seconds later, you both start laughing.

"Phew, that was absolutely amazing." She smiles and stands up, taking another handkerchief to wipe her face. "Now, I suggest you wash up. We wouldn't want this bed to be any filthier." You nod and head to her shower to get clean, arriving back in her bedroom with just your underwear on. She is already in her bed, just waiting for you to come under the covers with her. You get in her bed, and she quickly wraps her arms around you, her eyes closed. You decide to wrap your arms around her, snuggling her deeply, until you both drift off to sleep. Your first night in Moominvalley was amazing, and it will remain the best night of your life.


End file.
